The present invention relates generally to the field of social networking, and more specifically to prioritizing social network content according to the content's value.
Social networking services are platforms that enable the creation of social networks or social relations among people who share similar interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. Social networking services depend largely on user-generated content (UGC). Many social networking services provide an activity stream, an interface through which a user may view and interact with updates and content provided by other users.